


Place Your Bets

by dreamer_98



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_98/pseuds/dreamer_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been a detective for over thirty years; he knew all the signs of an office romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place Your Bets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelwynCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelwynCole/gifts).



> Written for **delwyn_cole** for **fandom_stocking** 2013\. This was not beta-read; all mistakes are my own.

Ray Miles knew something was going on between DI Chandler and DC Kent.

He'd been a detective for over thirty years; he knew all the signs of an office romance: the lingering glances shared, the subtle touch of a hand on an arm or back while discussing the details of a case.

It was common knowledge around the department that Kent had harboured a massive crush on their DI for years, but Miles suspected that the feelings were reciprocated. Chandler was smiling a lot more these days. He didn't even seem that bothered when Mansell had created a mess of the incident room while trying to play basketball with the waste bins.

It was just a matter of getting him to admit the truth.

"You've been in a good mood lately," Miles remarked casually after they got their morning tea.

"Have I?" Chandler asked as they walked back to his office.

"I bet I can guess why," Miles said. "You've been seeing someone, haven't you?"

Chandler scoffed. "I hardly have time to see anyone outside of work."

Miles nodded as he sipped his tea. "True. Which would make it a lot easier if you were seeing someone _at_ work, wouldn't it?"

Miles could see Chandler begin to sweat. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Oh, I think you do." Miles crossed his arms and gave him the same look he would give when interrogating a suspect.

Chandler eventually folded like a deck of cards. He gestured for Miles to shut the door.

Miles sat down across from him. "How long have you and Kent been involved?"

"For a couple of months," Chandler admitted. "We've been trying to be discreet. I didn't want any gossip to spread around the department." He looked pointedly at Miles. "I knew some people wouldn't approve."

"Why would you think that?" Miles asked.

"Because it's unprofessional."

Miles sighed. "Look, I've been around for some time. I've seen my fair share of flings between officers. Some last, most don't. The bottom line is, it doesn't bother me as long as it doesn't affect their performance on the job." He looked at Chandler. "Has it affected your job at all?"

"No, I don't think it has," Chandler said. "I've tried my best not to act any differently towards him while on duty, and he knows not to expect any preferential treatment."

"Well, there you have it."

"You truly don't have any issues with it?" Chandler asked him in disbelief.

"No, none." Miles shook his head. "Just don't be coming to me for any relationship advice. I don't want to know what goes on between the two of you in private."

Chandler gave a small laugh, relieved. "I won't. Thanks, Miles."

Miles grinned. "Don't mention it."

He walked out of the office to find Riley and Mansell sitting at his desk, looking at him expectantly.

"You both owe me twenty quid," Miles told them. They groaned in disappointment.

Miles smirked. Never bet against a veteran.


End file.
